Sakura fading away
by bradie webb's no.1 girl
Summary: well sakura is starving herself to impress sasuke but what she dosent know is sasuke already loves her . this is my first story so be nice ok...hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Im sakura Haruno and im sixteen years old.

I walked through the clothes store looking for size 8 clothes for myself , i picked out a bunch of clothes and walked over to the counter "hello sakura" said liah i nodded and put the clothes on the counter, she looked at the size of them and looked at me "sakura what is going on?! Two weeks ago you were wearing clothes size 12!" she said to me "nothing, im fine" i said as she handed me the bag of clothes and i walked off, i felt a pain in my gut which i ignored.

I walked in the front door and my mother was standing at the door a smile on her face.... " sakura sasuke has invited you over to his house for a date!" she said excitedly knowing full well i loved sasuke, so i ran upstairs and found my favourite short black silk dress that had a gold floral design on the straps, i threw it on and put on my black heels . I ran back out the door and headed down the road the sun warmed my skin and outlined my bones. I knocked on the door lightly, sasuke opened the door and pulled me into a hug "sakura!" he cried with a smile pulling me into the house, we walked into the living room and sat down on the lounge. I looked deeply into his Onex eyes and smiled, he was looking deep into my emerald eyes "want to watch a movie?" he asked i nodded in reply and he got up to put on Eragon. As we watched in silence i welt slightly dizzy, sasuke had left the room minutes ago to return with snacks....oh no doesn't sasuke know what will happen if i eat? But i took a hand full of chips and ate anyway because it was sasuke who was providing them for us. I ate them and as the movie ended i asked him where the toilet was and i went to the toilet locked the door behind me and forced myself to vomit until i saw blood which was my sign that there was no food left in my stomach. I walked out of the bathroom and saw sasuke standing in front of me with worry in his eyes "sakura" he whispered and ran over to me, he grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up to see my body, he could clearly see every bone in my body, and his eyes began to water "no!" he gasped. I felt dizzy and collapsed "sakura!" he screamed and knelt down beside me, i was clinging to consciousness as sasuke picked me up and carried me out of his house and sprinted down the road holding me close to his chest, my world went black as we entered the hospital.

Beep...beep...beep my eyes filled with light, nostrils filled with the scent of antiseptic, my eyes fell on sasuke who was asleep leaning on my bed, i reached out to stoke his head but my arm would not move, what's wrong with me? I thought and sasuke looked up at me "sakura" he gasped and pulled me into a hug "are you alright?" he asked softly "what's wrong with me? I can't move my arms" i said weakly he just looked at me saddened by my words "you have anorexia..... Your body is too weak to support you darling" he choked out tears brimmed in his eyes no! NO! I looked at him and tried to move but my body wouldn't tears rolled down my face "will i be able to move again soon?" i asked gently and he looked at me "he doctor said you may never recover...he says you could ..." he choked before bursting into tears. No... I will recover! I forced a little bit of movement in my hand but soon unconsciousness gripped me.

Sasuke's pov:

I sat there watching her, she had improved and now this, Naruto stood their cradling a crying Hinata in his arms while Kakashi was trying to wake Ino who had fainted when blood dripped from sakura's mouth. She hasn't opened her eyes or said anything for 3 days, god im so worried i want her to wake up. I stroked her face softly longing to feel her arms around me, to feel the warmth of her kiss. The heart monitor suddenly reported that her heart was failing "no! Sakura no!" i cried and before the doctors could do anything she was gone. Tears poured down my face, i couldn't keep my cool...all i wanted was to bring her back... but she is gone. My brother walked in and the second he saw me he ran over to me and pulled me into his arms "shhh sasuke...its ok sasuke. Shhhhh" he said gently tears brimming in his eyes my body shook uncontrollably "s...sa...sakura" i stuttered

I put my hand on hers wishing she would open her eyes but i knew that it was impossible. I stood in front of everyone and began to talk about life with sakura as a friend "...and i want to finish this by saying sakura if you can hear me... i love you... and that day you came to my house... i was going to propose to you..." i said tears falling and sakura's mother looked at me... she couldn't believe what i had said. She walked over to the coffin and placed her hand on the side of her face then stood up next to me placing a hand on my shoulder, " my daughter was a beautiful young girl who wanted a certain guy to like her and in the end it lead to her death....she ended up with anorexia because she wanted to be thin enough to impress him...that guy was Sasuke Uchiha" she said to everyone and i was frozen in shock...it was my fault she is dead ='(

Kakashi walked up the grave and then turned to face everyone " we could of prevented this.... why didn't we see what was going on with her?"


	2. author note

**hey guys i know i havnt updated my stories, but i have a good reason behind that.**

**my mate lachlan died and i stopped writing my stories for a while.**

**but i promise ill try to update soon**

**(if u want to know wat happened to lachlan send me a message ok, i need to try and get the hurt out of my system)**


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys im soooo sory i havnt updated...but im stuck. and guys no1 i know that reads this story likes it. so pleease if you love this story please tell me or i will stop this story all together . i have alot going on atm and i dont know if i can keep going with any of my stories and i may delete this account if i find it imposible to go on with this. SO PLEASE if you love my stories and want them to keep going let me know...and give me a little help... i cant write so many stories at once.**

**thanks yours faithfuly Bradie Webbs no.1 girl**


End file.
